Aiko Tateoka
Summary Aiko Tateoka is a Wathe, an object that has received so many curses and negative feelings that it has gained supernatural powers and, eventually, a consciousness and the ability to take a human form. She was found by Haruaki, Fear and the others, tortured by her past as a cursed tool. Aiko is a cursed pot that was used to brew gu poison, an occult technique involving sealing several animals or bugs into a vessel and having them cannibalize one another until only one remains, which becomes something like a familiar to be used as a catalyst for curses. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, likely 9-B for familiars Name: Aiko Tateoka, Indigo Vessel, Indigo Venom Technique, Pot of Curses Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Wathe, Cursed Pot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Summoning, Transformation, Regeneration (Low), Curse Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Street level (Easily overpowered a security guard and threw him into a second one, knocking both of them out; should be comparable to Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll), likely Wall level for familiars (Her familiars can threaten Fear Cubrick and Konoha Muramasa using numbers, one of her familiars includes a particularly powerful Dominion Knight, who probably was as strong as Peavey Barowoi while alive and is now stronger) Speed: Likely Peak Human (Should be faster than any normal human, can keep up with Fear and Konoha) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street level Durability: Street level Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average, skilled fighter Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Original Form: Aiko's original form is a pot. Indigo Venom: Aiko's curse has given her the power to produce indigo gu poison to a greater degree than the fictitious curse, which she can use to create familiars. In order to create a familiar she has to kill a living being under particular circumstances. First she has to perform boundary delineation by personally closing all entrances to an area (for example, closing all doors to a sealed building). This conceptually seals off the area, establishing it as the vessel, herself. All the creatures killed by her inside the vessel are transformed into gu poison under her control and can later be summoned at will at any point. It is implied the sealed space becomes harder to escape from, though Aiko states physical methods can still be used to some extent. * Familiars: When summoned, poison leaps out of her body/clothes before forming into a body resembling their living form but made of what looks like indigo-colored mercury-like metal, flat but shimmering like a water surface. Aiko had 37 familiars during her fight with Fear and Konoha, which included several dogs and cats and even a baby and her previous owner, Heinzmann Diemelgerg, a famed Dominion Knight. The familiars are much stronger and tougher than they were in life. For example, when slicing the head off one of the indigo dogs, Fear felt as if she were chopping a massive tree. Similarly, the indigo baby had sharp claws the original obviously lacked. Since the familiars are not alive, it’s harder to sense their presence. Senses: As a Wathe Aiko can sometimes recognize other Wathes. Curse: Aiko's curse venomizes her owner, causing their body to gradually turn into gu poison. The more poison she produces, the faster this process will be. Wathe Constitution: As a Wathe Aiko is ageless and cannot drown. Due to their origins, Wathes are more easily affected by mental afflictions than humans, but conversely, they also recover from them faster. Wathes have a self-repairing function, so they heal wounds from faster even in human form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Artificial Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Curse Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9